


beauty is found within

by monophobian



Series: Tumblr RP Adventures [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: A small, smutty drabble taken from my rp blog.Written for hataake's Kakashi.





	beauty is found within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PytViper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PytViper/gifts).



> Prompt: 'I love you' said with a shuddering gasp.

Claws shredded the sheets underneath him as his legs thrashed, almost succeeding in bucking her off of him. She clamped her thighs around his hips, sat down completely on that beautiful length pulsing inside of her, and dug her fingers into the muscles of his shoulders for balance. 

The movement of his powerful thighs jerked his hips in a grinding rhythm that brushed his cock _perfectly_ against her walls. Sparks of pleasure shot up, building even closer to the release she was already chasing. Feeling him under her, the power of his body straining from the pleasure she gave him, it was all intoxicating.

And yet the wonder on his face was something she would never tire of. As her ankles locked over his thighs to hold him still and her hips moved to continue their previous rhythm, she watch his expression twist in agony caused by pleasure. 

He felt so _good_ inside her, hitting a spark of pleasure on every thrust. She could only imagine how she felt to him, warm, wet, and tight stretched over his thick girth. Still, she moved, giving him the friction needed until he grunted, hands pushing carefully at her hips. 

Sakura took the hint and pulled off of him, her palms gripping that very length to squeeze and pull until he was coming over her fists. His cock pulsing in spurts in her hands wasn’t something she would easily forget, nor was the sound that broke from his throat when the first wave began. Lazily she continued, keeping up the pressure and movement until his hips shifted again, drinking in the erotic sight.

A voiced gasp jerked her from her thoughts, wide eyes of jade finding his as he panted against the pillow. Utter satisfaction shone of his face as a bright amber gaze stared back at her in softness. She wasted no time leaning over him, her lips melding against his in joy as she whispered those words back to him.


End file.
